Jaejoong, as The Island Princess
by FluffyNeedle
Summary: A YunJae screenplays Yunho, demi menyelesaikan belajarnya, bekerja kepada keluarga Jaejoong di pulau pribadi mereka. Bagi Jaejoong, kehadiran Yunho sangat menyebalkan! Well, Jaejoong sendiri juga tidak begitu manis dimata Yunho pada awalnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka bersatu?
1. Chapter 1

Suara mesin motorboat perlahan melambat dan menghilang. Seorang namja berambut cokelat turun, menggendong tas ransel dan menenteng tas selempang besarnya menyusuri pantai, yang masih lumayan gelap. Angin pagi berhembus menerpa wajahnya, seolah mengucapkan selamat datang.

Ah, jadi disinilah tempat dia akan bekerja…

.

.

**Jaejoong, The Island Prince(ss)**

.

.

_Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong (YunJae)_

_Length: Chaptered (+10) _

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to themselves, YunJae belong to each other :p_

_Warning: Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai film, jadi mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan yang kalian kenal ;D _

.

.

Namja berumur 17 tahun itu merengut kesal. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, kakinya disilangkan, bibir merahnya di-pout habis-habisan.

"Joongie-yah. Bersabarlah sedikit, kita hampir sampai." ucap ibunya lembut.

"…"

"Joongie, kau tahu kan, ayahmu harus pergi ke pulau keluarga kita untuk mengurus kepemilikan. Sudah banyak nelayan lokal yang menyerobot masuk ke wilayah pantai kita."

"Tapi kenapa aku harus ikut?! Ayah kan bisa pergi sendiri ke sana!" tandas namja itu akhirnya, setelah diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ibu juga harus ikut, sayang. Ayahmu akan sangat kelelahan jika harus mengurus pulau ini sendirian." jelas ibunya lagi. "Ibu harus menangani toko-toko kecil. Mereka juga harus diperhatikan."

"Ibu bisa meninggalkanku di rumah Heechul."

"Jo-"

"Kita sampai!" Seorang namja paruh baya berseru senang. Dia menghela nafas lega dan berjalan ke tempat duduk. "Ji Hye, Jaejoong, kemasi barang-barang kalian, kita akan segera turun."

"Kalian, tolong bantu turunkan koper-koper disini." panggilnya kepada beberapa awak motorboat, yang bergegas menghampiri mereka dan mengangkuti koper.

.

Perkenalkan, Kim Jaejoong. Putra tunggal keluarga Kim, 17 tahun, kelas 3 SMA.

.

Pantai siang itu sangat sepi, maklumlah, sang empunya pulau baru saja datang, keluarga Kim. Pulau kecil itu dikelola oleh keluarga Jaejoong sendiri. Walaupun kecil, didalamnya cukup lengkap. Restoran, villa, tempat olahraga, toko souvenir, bahkan pasar.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." seorang satpam membungkuk, saat mereka melewati gerbang masuk pulau. "Kami sudah menyiapkan kendaraan Anda." ucapnya, lalu membukakan pintu mobil.

Jaejoong menghela nafas begitu mobil bergerak meninggalkan pantai, menuju villa tempat mereka akan berlibur.

Liburannya kali ini pasti akan sangat membosankan…

.

.

"Terima kasih ya." Ayah Jaejoong merogoh dompetnya dan memberikan lembaran uang kepada supir mobil tersebut. "Nanti malam, jam setengah 7, kami akan makan malam di restoran pantai. Tunggu disini."

"Baik Tuan, terima kasih banyak." sang supir membungkuk, lalu kembali ke dalam mobil, dan melesat pergi.

.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling villa. Lumayan, pikirnya. Bagian dalam villanya cukup luas, di sudut ruangan dihiasi pot bunga, dan jendelanya juga cukup banyak. Yah, tidak seluas rumahnya di Seoul, tapi terkesan sangat rapi.

"Jaejoong-ah, kesini." Ibunya melambai dari salah satu ruangan di kanannya. Jaejoong mengambil tas kopernya dan menyeretnya ke arah ruangan itu.

"Nah, ini kamarmu. Kau belum pernah ikut ayah kemari, kan? Besok kita akan berjalan-jalan disini, kau bisa bermain di pantai atau berbelanja suvenir."

Jaejoong melangkah masuk. Wow, ini mirip sekali dengan kamarnya.

"Ayahmu mendesain kamar tidur yang mirip dengan dirumah kita." ucap ibunya, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong. "Kamar ibu juga sama. Katanya supaya kita bisa tidur nyenyak seperti di rumah."

"Akan lebih bagus kalau berbeda, jadi aku tidak bosan." Jaejoong meletakkan kopernya di sudut ruangan dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Fuah, nyaman~

Ibunya menghela nafas. "Joongie, ibu tahu kau marah, tapi coba lihat dulu, siapa tahu liburan disini tidak kalah menyenangkan dengan Jinan atau Paris."

"Mereka dua tempat yang berbeda."

"Pokoknya." ibunya melipat tangannya. "Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, kau pasti lelah. Jam setengah 7 nanti kita akan malam di restoran tepi pantai. Bersiap-siaplah, jangan pakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka. Ibu dan ayah pergi ke suatu tempat dulu."

Ibunya berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. "Kalau lapar, ada roti isi di kulkas, kau bisa panaskan sebentar di oven. Oke?"

"Mhm." Jaejoong mengangguk.

KLEK. Pintu ditutup.

Jaejoong menghela nafas frustasi. Saat masuk sekolah nanti, Heechul pasti akan bercerita bagaimana liburannya di Eropa atau Amerika, Ren juga, Key juga. Sementara dirinya? Paling dia hanya bisa memamerkan kalung berbentuk ikan yang biasanya ada di toko suvenir pinggir pantai.

Dia mengambil remote TV di samping tempat tidurnya dan menyalakan TV. Memangnya ada sinyal TV disini?

BEEP. "-sekian berita hari ini."

Oh, ternyata ada.

Tangannya memencet-mencet tombol remote sampai berhenti di FashionTV. Beberapa wanita berjalan di catwalk, memamerkan busana yang mereka pakai. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya, sedikit hiburan.

Dia mengeluarkan hp-nya dan membuka kuncinya. Twitter penuh dengan tweets menyambut liburan.

Matanya menangkap tweets dari Heechul, 10 menit yang lalu.

_ Heedictator Ah…Paris…Rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah…_

Apa-apaan itu, kembali ke rumah? Menyebalkan sekali tweetsnya!

Jaejoong men-scroll halamannya ke bawah, dan menemukan tweets Ren, 25 menit lalu. Lalu dibawah lagi, Key. Dan jauuh lagi dibawah, adalah dirinya, yang begitu bersemangat menyambut liburan, 16 jam lalu. Semuanya pasti berlibur keluar negeri, kecuali dirinya. Ugh, Jaejoong ingin mati saja rasanya!

jaejoong mematikan TV, dan beranjak keluar kamar. Dia membuka pintu kulkas, mengamati isinya, dan menutupnya kembali. Dari awal naik kapal, dia sudah memakan roti isi, apa tidak ada makanan lain?

Uf, dia cari makanan di luar saja.

.

Jaejoong mengusap keringatnya. Sudah cukup lama ia berjalan, kenapa belum ada restoran yang terlihat? Apa disini tidak ada mal atau food court?

Ayah dan ibu sungguh kejam, pikirnya. Sudah tahu dia baru pertama ke pulau keluarga mereka ini, tapi dia tidak dibekali peta dan malah ditinggal sendirian.

Matahari semakin menyengat kulit putihnya. Jaejoong mulai merasa aneh. Kenapa di kanan kirinya bangunan semua? Dimana pantainya?

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat kepalanya terasa pusing. Dia belum makan nasi sama sekali. Sarapannya saat naik kapal tadi pagi hanyalah setangkup roti isi daging.

Langkah kakinya tersendat. Jaejoong berkedip, mencoba memperjelas pandangannya yang mulai kabur. Dia harus mencari bantuan, bisa gawat kalau dia pingsan disini. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah mobil jeep yang diparkir didepan sebuah bangunan. Apa itu kantor ayahnya? Ah, semua orang disini kan, bekerja untuk ayahnya, semoga saja disana mereka mau memberinya bantuan. Dengan tertatih-tatih, dia menghampiri bangunan tersebut, dan mengetuk pintunya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa.

BRUK.

.

.

"-kalau begitu saya sudahi dulu pertemuan hari ini. Mulai saat ini, kau bertugas sebagai pengawas pulau keluarga kami." Ayah Jaejoong berdiri, dan bersalaman dengan 2 laki-laki didepannya. "Hanya sampai liburan kami berakhir."

"Terima kasih banyak, pak." Namja berambut cokelat didepannya membungkuk.

"Terima kasih untukmu juga." Ayah Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, dan menoleh pada laki-laki berumur 40-an disebelahnya. "Yongguk-ssi, untung saja anak Anda bersedia membantu. Jadi Anda bisa beristirahat setelah bertugas cukup lama."

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bisa membantu keluarga Anda, Tuan Besar. Saya berhutang banyak pada keluarga Anda."

TOK TOK.

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu?" tanya ayah Jaejoong heran. "Kalian ada rekan lagi?"

Mereka menggeleng.

"Yunho, coba kau lihat siapa itu." Tuan Jung menoleh pada anaknya.

"Baik, ayah." Namja yang bernama Yunho itu mengangguk, dan membungkuk kecil pada ayah Jaejoong, lalu beranjak ke pintu.

CKLEK.

"Oh?" Yunho berjongkok saat mendapati seseorang pingsan di pintu depan posnya. " Nona? Kau tidak apa-apa? Nona?"

Kedua pria didalam berpandangan, lalu bergegas ke pintu depan. Saat melihat siapa itu, ayah Jaejoong mendadak panik.

"JAEJOONG-AH! Aish, wajahnya pucat sekali. Anak ini…" Dia mengangkat Jaejoong di gendongannya dan menoleh kearah Yunho. "Apa kau memiliki obat?"

"Tuan Besar, izinkan Yunho saja yang menggendongnya masuk. Aku akan mempersiapkan teh panas dan makanan." saran Tuan Jung. "Anda bisa menghubungi istri Anda."

"Ah, oke. Baiklah." Dia menyerahkan Jaejoong yang pingsan ke gendongan Yunho, lalu keluar dari pos dan menelefon istrinya.

.

"Letakkan dia di kasur. Ayah akan membuat teh dan bubur. Kau awasi dia. Kalau dia bangun, tanyakan apa dia sakit, dan berikan dia obat." perintah Tuan Jung, membukakan pintu kamar Yunho, dan menutupnya kembali.

Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong perlahan di kasurnya, dan menyalakan AC. Dia duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, dan merasakan dahinya. Tidak panas.

"Ng…" Jaejoong bergerak saat merasakan kehangatan di dahinya. Perlahan, matanya mengerjap terbuka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mengernyit, mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya. 'Dimana aku? Apa seseorang menemukanku?' Dia menoleh ke kanan, dan wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah tampan Yunho.

"OH?! Si-Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Jaejoong refleks menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, kakinya ditekuk.

"Nona, tidak apa-apa. Aku pengawas pulau yang baru." Yunho tersenyum sopan, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong melotot saat Yunho menyebutnya nona. "Kau panggil aku apa?!"

"Nona?" tanya Yunho polos.

"YAH!" Jaejoong meraih bantal disebelahnya dan memukuli Yunho. "Aku ini laki-laki! Laki-laki! Dasar tidak sopan!" teriaknya kesal, tapi kemudian meringis saat perutnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pusing. "Ahh…"

"Ka-"

"Jaejoong-ah!" Ayah Jaejoong berlari tergopoh-gopoh kedalam kamar. "Ayah mendengar teriakan, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit?" ucapnya, duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, dan memegangi dahinya.

"Gwaenchana." Jaejoong menjawab lirih. "Um...aku lapar."

"Lapar? Tunggu sebentar, ayah akan bawakan makan." Ayah Jaejoong bersiap untuk keluar, tapi Yunho menahannya. "Tuan, Izinkan saya yang mengambilkannya untuk Jaejoong-ssi." Yunho tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong, hanya mendengus dan menoleh ke arah lain. Senyuman Yunho membuatnya gelisah.

"Baiklah." Ayah Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho beranjak dari kasurnya dan keluar kamar, menuju dapur.

.

"Ayah, apa buburnya sudah matang? Biar aku bantu." Yunho menghampiri ayahnya.

"Sudah, kau bawakan ke dalam kamar, ya." Ayah Yunho mengambil sendok dan meletakkannya di atas nampan. "Hati-hati, ya."

"Um." Yunho mengangguk. "Em, ayah?"

"Ya?" Ayahnya menyahut, tangannya sibuk membilas bekas panci. "Kenapa?"

"Bocah itu siapa?"

Ayah Yunho meletakkan panci yang selesai dicucinya di rak, dan duduk menghadap Yunho. "Kim Jaejoong, putra tunggal keluarga Kim. Jangan panggil dia bocah, dia itu sebenarnya anak yang manis, hanya saja terkadang kelakuannya sulit dimengerti."

"Jadi dia benar-benar laki-laki…" gumam Yunho. Tapi dengan wajah cantik dan mata harimau itu, sulit dipercaya dia adalah seorang namja…

"Tentu saja dia laki-laki, memangnya tadi kau mengiranya perempuan?" Ayah Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, cepat bawakan buburnya, nanti dia pingsan lagi."

"Ne, appa."

.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya, membawa nampan bubur Jaejoong.

"Ah, terima kasih Yunho." Ayah Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengambil nampan dari tangan Yunho. "Jaejoong-ah, makanlah dulu. Setelah ini ayah masih ada rapat. Kau berjalan-jalanlah dulu keliling pulau ini."

Jaejoong meletakkan nampan itu dipangkuannya dan mulai makan. "Mhm."

"Yunho akan menunjukkan jalan agar kau tidak tersesat." tambah Ayah Jaejoong.

UHUK.

"Y-Yunho?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho yang berdiri di belakang ayahnya. Yunho tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil.

"Ya, dia guide sekaligus pengawas pulau keluarga kita yang baru. Tadi pagi dia sudah diperkenalkan ayahnya kepada seisi pulau ini. Yunho akan menemani kita sampai liburan kita berakhir."

'Liburan kita? Tch, ini lebih seperti hanya aku yang menganggap ini liburan.' umpat Jaejoong dalam hati. "Baru? Memangnya kenapa dengan pengawas pulau yang lama?"

"Um, tidak ada apa-apa. Dia hanya kelelahan." Ayah Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong. "Kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu. Yunho, temani dia ya."

"Baik, Tuan." Yunho membungkuk. "Hati-hati dijalan."

CKLEK.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang masih makan di kasurnya. Dia duduk di pinggir kasur dan menatap Jaejoong. "Kau mau tambah?" tanyanya ramah.

Jaejoong menelan buburnya dan memutar matanya. "Bukankah kau lihat ini belum habis?" ucapnya acuh, lalu menyendok buburnya lagi.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya, terkejut. Dari luar, Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis dan polos, ternyata dia menyebalkan juga. "Benar."

"…" Hening sejenak.

Yunho menatap bubur di mangkoknya yang perlahan berkurang, berkurang, dan akhirnya habis tak bersisa. Jaejoong meletakkan sendok di mangkok dan mengambil gelas teh di nampan, kemudian meminum isinya sampai habis.

"Ahh…" Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Itu akan cukup mengisi perutnya sampai nanti malam.

"Sudah?"

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho dan mengangguk pelan. Yunho mengambil nampannya dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan tersenyum. "Istirahatlah sebentar. Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan hp-nya, mengacuhkan perkataan Yunho.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya, menahan keinginan untuk mencekik anak menyebalkan ini sekarang juga. Setelah menjadi anak manis untuk beberapa menit, akhirnya sisi iblis bocah itu keluar juga. Dia mengangkat nampannya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu dan menghela nafas. Oh God, kenapa dari tadi jantungnya terus berdetak dengan cepat? Apa dia sebegitu lelahnya?

CKLEK.

"Tuan Muda, mobilnya sudah saya siapkan. Kita berangkat sekarang?" Yunho membuka pintu dan membungkuk ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong turun dari kasurnya, dan berjalan keluar melewati Yunho, tanpa sepatah kata pun, sementara Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Ayah Yunho dan ayah Jaejoong berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan rapat.

"Yongguk-ah, apa menurutmu Yunho bisa menjinakkan anakku?" tanya Ayah Jaejoong, menghela nafas. "Maaf ya, sampai harus merepotkanmu dan Yunho."

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Jung Yongguk, ayah Yunho. "Yunho juga membutuhkan kesempatan kerja ini untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya, jadi ini sama sekali tidak membebankan."

"Tentang Jaejoong-ssi, aku yakin Yunho bisa menanganinya. Dia juga butuh seseorang untuk saat ini." ayah Yunho tersenyum simpul.

Ayah Jaejoong menoleh. "Bukankah Yunho sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Jika belum, apa kau mau menerimanya menjadi menantumu?" canda ayah Yunho.

Kedua ahjussi itu tertawa bersama, membayangkan bagaimana caranya agar kedua anak mereka akan berakhir bersama.

.

.

"Nah, di atas bukit sana, kau bisa melihat villamu. Aku akan menjemputmu di sepan villa setiap hari." jelas Yunho. Mobil jeepnya berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak di pulau, mengitasi kawasan tersebut.

Jaejoong men-scroll down layar hp-nya, mengabaikan Yunho yang sibuk menjelaskan berbagai tempat padanya.

"Jaejong-ssi." Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Aku sedang menjelaskan tempat-tempat di villa ini. Kau tidak mau memperhatikan?"

"Untuk apa? Kau kan pemandu kami." sahut Jaejoong enteng. "Kalau aku tersesat, kau bisa memberi tahu arah jalan."

Yunho memperlambat mobilnya, dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, berusaha keras menahan emosinya. "Berarti kita tidak harus berkeliling pulau seperti ini, bukan? Kau ingin melakukan apa sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Apa tidak ada mal disini? Pulau ini membosankan." Jaejoong mengunci hp-nya dan memasukannya kedalam saku celana. "Dan kenapa aku harus berkeliling dengan jeep jelek ini? Kalian tidak memiliki limo atau sejenisnya? Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku dirumah saja."

"Tentu saja tidak ada mal, kecuali kalau kau ingin pulau keluargamu ini bisa dinikmati oleh orang lain, Jaejoong-ssi." jawab Yunho. "Kami memiliki mobil, tapi itu hanya digunakan untuk mengantar Tuan Kim ke kantor."

Jaejoong melipat kakinya dan menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Kau memanggil ayahku Tuan Kim. Kenapa kau memanggilku Jaejoong-ssi? Sangat tidak sopan."

Yunho tersenyum. _'Selesaikan tugas beberapa hari ini dan kuliahmu akan lulus, Yunho. Hanya beberapa hari lagi bersama bocah menyebalkan ini.'_

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Kesalahan ini tidak akan terulang lagi." ucapnya, membungkuk ke arah Jaejoong.

"Yah, terserah. Bawa aku berjalan-jalan."

'Kau…' Yunho mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir mobil. Benar-benar menguji kesabaran orang lain! "Anda ingin berjalan-jalan kemana, Tuan Muda?"

"Bukankah kau pengawas pulau yang baru? Carilah tempat yang tidak membosankan!" Jaejoong melipat tangannya. "Jalankan mobilnya."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Yunho mempercepat mobilnya kembali, membawa Jaejoong menuruni bukit.

.

"Kita sampai." Yunho memarkir mobilnya disamping sebuah bangunan. Dia membuka pintu dan bergegas ke arah pintu Jaejoong, lalu membukakan pintunya. "Silakan turun, Tuan Muda."

Jaejoong melangkah turun, dan berjalan ke bangunan tersebut. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Ah, Tuan, selamat datang. Saya penjaga kolam renang ini." seorang wanita setengah baya membungkuk di pintu masuk.

"Kolam renang?" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Kau kan tahu aku tidak membawa pakaian renang!" teriaknya.

"Tuan, disini kami menyediakan pakaian renang di loker. Kamar mandi tempat bilas juga sudah dilengkapi dengan handuk dan sabun." jelas wanita di pintu masuk.

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"Kita masuk?" tanyanya ramah.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam, mengacuhkan Yunho lagi.

.

"Tuan Muda, sebelah sini." Yunho melambai dari salah satu ruangan. "Ganti baju dulu disini."

Jaejoong melihat sekeliling ruangan, yang dipenuhi dengan loker.

"Silahkan ganti baju Anda disini." Yunho membungkuk kecil.

Jaejoong membuka salah satu loker dan mengambil pakaian renang didalamnya. _Sepertinya ini muat untukku_, pikirnya. Dia menoleh kearah Yunho yang masih menatapnya, dan merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Kau lihat apa?! Balikkan badanmu!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Eh? Ah, baiklah, Tuan Muda." Yunho membungkuk dan membalikkan badannya, tersenyum kecil.

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya. Yunho tidak akan mengintip, kan?

Perlahan, dia melepas kaus abu-abunya dan meletakkannya kedalam loker. Dia membuka resleting jeans-nya, melepas celana pendek hello kitty-nya, dan memakai celana renang hitam itu.

'Aiish…' Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa celana renang ini pendek sekali?

"Tuan Muda? Anda sudah selesai?"

"Um," Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung celananya, berusaha menutupi pahanya yang terekspos. "S-Sudah. Kau bisa berbalik sekarang."

Yunho membalikkan badannya, dan matanya melebar saat melihat Jaejoong. Kulit putih susu yang terlihat begitu halus, rambut hitamnya yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya, pipinya sekilas menampilkan semburat kemerahan, semuanya terlihat mempesona di mata Yunho. Siapa sangka bocah menyebalkan ini bisa sebegitu manis? Oh, dan jangan lupakan bibir merah yang mengerucut karena kesal itu.

"Benar-benar cantik." gumam Yunho pelan.

"Apa?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Yunho mengucapkan sesuatu?

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Yunho berdeham, kembali menguasai dirinya. "Sebelah sini, Tuan Muda." Dia berjalan keluar dari ruang tersebut dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong keluar.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," Jaejoong membungkuk, memungut celana jeans yang tergeletak di lantai dan melipatnya sebelum memasukannya kedalam loker. "Aku lupa celanaku."

Yunho menelan ludah dan memejamkan matanya. Aiish, apa bocah ini tidak sadar kalau dia sekarang memakai pakaian renang?

"Kenapa kau memejamkan mata?" tanya Jaejoong, mengamati wajah Yunho. Saat dia menutup loker dan berbalik, ekspresi Yunho terlihat seperti sangat tersiksa. "Kau aneh sekali. Dimana kolam renangnya?" Dia berjalan keluar dan menoleh ke kanan kirinya.

"K-Kesini, Tuan Muda…" Yunho menghembuskan nafas, lalu memimpin Jaejoong berjalan ke kolam renang.

.

CKLEK

"Silahkan masuk." Yunho membungkuk, mempersilakan Jaejoong berjalan melewatinya, masuk ke kolam renang.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan besar itu. "Hmm…tidak begitu buruk." Dia berjalan ke arah tangga kolam, dan mencelupkan kakinya kedalam. Dingin.

CLUP.

Jaejoong mendesah saat air kolam yang menyejukkan membasahi tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Yunho, yang berdiri di pintu dengan handuknya. Yunho tidak ikut berenang bersamanya?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Yah, untuk apa kau memikirkan dia? Dia hanya sebatas pelayanmu, hanya pelayan!'

Yunho tersenyum dan membungkuk, saat mata mereka bertemu. Dia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang hanya bermain air disekitar tangga, dan dahinya berkerut.

"Tuan Muda, Anda tidak mau berenang mengelilingi kolam renang?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi kaget sedikit terlihat disana.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap tidak sopan." Yunho menunduk sedikit. Tunggu, kenapa lama -lama dia bersikap seperti butler? Bukankah ayahnya bilang tugasnya hanya memandu keluarga Kim?

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong menghela nafas, dan menaiki tangga kolam, lalu duduk di pinggirnya. Kakinya terendam air sebagian. "Aku…" Dia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang berdiri di pintu. "Yah! Aku tidak mau berteriak-teriak! Kau kesinilah!"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong, lalu duduk setengah berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang." ucap Jaejoong, yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Eh?"

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho dengan kesal. "Kau tidak dengar? Kubilang AKU TIDAK BISA BERENANG!" teriaknya di telinga Yunho.

"Akh, bocah ini…" Yunho menutup telinganya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan?!" Jaejoong melotot ke arah Yunho, mata harimaunya-begitulah menurut Yunho, membesar.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yunho tersenyum gugup.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, dan menatap kakinya di air. Yunho menghela nafas lega.

DEG

'Eh?'

DEG

Yunho menelan ludah saat menatap Jaejoong. Bocah menyebalkan yang terus membuat kesabarannya menipis sejak kemarin ini…entah mengapa sekarang terlihat begitu cantik.

DEG

"Yah, kau kenapa?" Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho lekat-lekat, membuat namja itu tersentak. "Dari tadi memandangiku terus, aneh sekali."

Seharusnya Yunho merasa marah atau tersinggung dengan ejekan Jaejoong terhadapnya, yang selalu dia lakukan. Tapi sebaliknya, ucapan Jaejoong terdengar begitu lembut mendayu di telinganya.

'Bocah nakal, apa yang kau lakukan padaku…'


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__: Kalau sebelum suatu kalimat ada tanda "…", berarti kalimat tersebut diucapkan langsung. Tapi kalau tandanya seperti ini '…', berarti kalimat tersebut diucapkan dalam hati. Oke? ;D_

* * *

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho dari balik cangkir tehnya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dia menangkap namja itu menatapnya. Tiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu, Yunho pasti akan menoleh ke arah lain, dan pura-pura tertarik pada pemandangan.

Sehabis dari kolam renang tadi, Yunho membawanya ke sebuah kedai kecil di dekat pantai. Yunho memesankan Jaejoong secangkir teh dan wafel stroberi untuk menghangatkan tubuh, sementara dia hanya berdiri diam di samping Jaejoong.

"Yah, duduk di depanku."

"Ye?" Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Kenapa kau selalu tidak mendengar apa yang kuucapkan sih? Kubilang duduk di depanku."

Yunho duduk di depan Jaejoong, dan menatap namja didepannya. "Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. Kenapa Jaejoong mendadak menanyakan umurnya?

"21 tahun. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Kenapa tadi dia mendadak ingin tahu umur Yunho ya?

"Kau membawa dompet?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Kau lupa dompetmu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku ingin kau membayariku."

"Tentu saja." Yunho tersenyum. 'Teh dan wafel, tidak begitu mahal.'

"Bagus." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kedai. "Ahjumma! Bungkuskan 4 wafel stroberi lagi!" Dia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang terlihat shock, dan tertawa kecil. "Kau sudah janji."

DEG

'Agh! Kenapa suara itu muncul lagi?!' teriak Yunho dalam hati. Bukankah tadi jantungnya sudah kembali normal?

DEG

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tertawa, dan dia bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar di dadanya, seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang belum teratur. "Kau harus lebih sering tertawa."

"Nde?"

"Kau terlihat lebih baik saat tersenyum." ucap Yunho lembut. Entah darimana datangnya ide itu, kalimat tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yunho.

Sekarang, giliran Jaejoong yang merasa gugup. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha untuk kembali menguasai dirinya. "Y-Yah. Kau tidak memanggilku Tuan Muda lagi, betapa tidak sopan."

Yunho, tentu saja, tidak melewatkan semburat kemerahan yang sekilas menari di pipi Jaejoong. Dia menyeringai tipis dan membungkuk kecil. "Ah, tentu saja. Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda."

"B-Begitu lebih baik." Jaejoong menyilangkan kakinya, dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari dalam tas. "Aku lelah. Bawa aku pulang."

"Baik." Yunho membungkuk sopan, dan berjalan ke arah mobil jeep yang diparkir di dekat kedai, diikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

Saat berjalan, Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho dan menggigit bibirnya lagi. 'Badanku sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Yunho…Aku jadi terlihat lemah jika bersamanya, menyebalkan…'

Dia menoleh ke atas saat langkah Yunho terhenti, dan terkejut saat mendapati Yunho sedang tersenyum kearahnya di samping mobil jeep. "Tuan Muda, ada apa? Ada sesuatu di punggungku?" tanya Yunho. Sangat sulit untuk mengabaikan nada menggoda di suaranya.

Jaejoong memutar matanya dan duduk di kursi penumpang disebelah Yunho. "Cepat jalankan mobilnya. Aku ingin cepat beristirahat sebelum nanti malam." ucapnya sarkastis. 'Bersikaplah normal, Jaejoong! Tidak biasanya kau ramah seperti ini.' teriaknya dalam hati.

Yunho tertawa kecil saat namja cantik disebelahnya terlihat berulang kali menggigiti bibir dan memainkan jarinya. Dia sangat suka melihat Jaejoong seperti ini, terlihat begitu manis, begitu imut, begitu…

"Yah, perhatikan jalan. Jika kita sampai tabrakan, aku akan menuntutmu."

…menyebalkan dan berisik.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda." Yunho membungkuk pelan.

"Terserah, perhatikan saja jalannya." sahut Jaejoong acuh, dan kembali memainkan handphone-nya.

Yunho? Jangan ditanya, ekspresinya sudah menggelap, tanduk-tanduk kecil mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

.

.

Mobil Jeep Yunho berhenti di depan villa. Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Tuan Muda."

Jaejoong menoleh.

"Saya akan kembali ke sini jam setengah 7 atas perintah Tuan besar untuk membawa keluarga Anda makan malam. Saat itu, saya akan kembali dengan limo dan supir, jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang masalah mobil." Yunho tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Jaejoong menarik ujung bibirnya dan mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak akan khawatir jika kau tidak di dekatku." Dia membalikkan badannya dan masuk kedalam, membanting pintunya di depan Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas kesal, namun kemudian terkekeh kecil. 'Sayangnya, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi…'

.

7.25

Jaejoong menyilangkan kakinya di sofa, matanya tertuju pada layar TV didepannya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke kamar orangtuanya.

'Lama sekali, aku sudah lapar…'

CKLEK.

Ayahnya keluar dari kamar, dengan kaus polo abu-abu dan jeans biru.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau tidak bersiap-siap?" tanya ayahnya, duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Sudah."

Ayahnya menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya. "Kau akan masuk angin jika memakai pakaian setipis itu."

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Ini sudah cukup. Aku punya badan yang kuat."

"Kalimat ini diucapkan oleh seorang anak yang pingsan di depan pos pengawas." Ayahnya tertawa. "Sana masuk kamar dan pakai jaketmu."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayah~ Jaket itu membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil!" keluhnya. Bibirnya mengerucut, seperti yang dia selalu lakukan saat sedang kesal.

"Dan kalau kau lakukan itu, kau lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil." sahut ayahnya enteng, dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong. "Sudah, cepat sana ambil jaketmu. Sebentar lagi ibumu selesai. Yunho akan datang sebentar lagi."

Mendengar nama Yunho, Jaejoong tersentak kecil. Jadi Yunho tidak bercanda saat dia berkata bahwa dia akan datang lagi?

'Kenapa dia harus datang lagi? Aku tidak suka melihatnya.' Jaejoong menghela nafas frustasi sebelum berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Selamat malam," Yunho membungkuk saat keluarga Kim keluar dari villa. Dia melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan senyumnya melebar.

Namja itu memakai jaket tebal berwarna _olive_, kaus putih dibaliknya, dan celana jeans biru. Sebuah syal biru tua melingkar di lehernya, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Tapi tetap saja, mata harimaunya tidak berhenti men-death glare Yunho.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda. Anda sudah beristirahat dengan baik?" tanya Yunho ramah.

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Karena membayangkan akan melihat wajahmu lagi, aku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik."

'Aish, kenapa kau harus menyebalkan disaat aku sudah berbaik hati dan memujimu?' Yunho menghela nafas dan tersenyum kembali. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan saya."

"Terserah." sahut Jaejoong acuh, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam limo.

"A-Ah, maafkan Jaejoong. Dia agak sedikit kelelahan…" Ibu Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Yunho, dan mendelik ke arah Jaejoong, yang menanggapinya dengan cuek.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Kim. Aku mengerti. Adikku di rumah juga suka seperti itu terkadang." Yunho membungkuk kecil.

"Kau memiliki adik? Apa satu sekolah dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Ibu Jaejoong bersemangat, lupa dengan tujuannya makan malam. "Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Pe-"

"IBU!" Jaejoong berteriak dari dalam mobil, wajahnya ditekuk. "Cepat."

"Ah, maaf Yunho. Aku akan masuk ke mobil dahulu." Ibu Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Yunho, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke mobil dan menghadap ke Jaejoong. "Joongie, ibu kan sedang berbicara pada Yunho. Tidak baik memotong seperti itu. Lagipula ibu berbicara dengan Yunho kan untuk meminta maaf tentang kelakuanmu tadi juga."

'Kelakuan apa? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan! Dia saja yang menyebalkan, senyum-senyum kearah orang lain seperti itu…' Jaejoong merengut dalam hati.

"Tapi aku sudah lapar. Jika aku tidak berteriak, ibu akan terus mengobrol dan membiarkanku mati kelaparan di mobil." rajuknya manja. Ekor matanya mendelik tajam kearah Yunho yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Jaejoong benar. Jika tadi dia tidak berteriak, mungkin aku yang sudah melakukannya." sahut ayah Jaejoong dari kursi depan, tertawa.

"Yah, kalian ini sama saja." Ibu Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Ke restoran dekat pantai." ucapnya pada sang supir, yang langsung menjalankan mobil.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar ibunya. Tapi saat melirik ke belakang, dia baru menyadari bahwa Yunho tidak ikut bersama mereka di mobil. Tawanya terhenti, dahinya berkerut. 'Kenapa Yunho tidak ikut?'

'Tunggu, kenapa aku harus peduli? Seharusnya aku senang kalau dia tidak ikut, kehadirannya kan hanya mengganggu pemandangan.' Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang keluar jendela. 'Kau jadi bisa bersenang-senang tanpa terganggu, Jaejoong!' Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Joongie-yah."

Jaejoong menoleh.

"Ibu perhatikan kau dan Yunho terlihat sangat akrab. Apa kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan senang?" tanya ibunya.

"Kami lebih seperti bermusuhan." ucap Jaejoong membenarkan. "Dan tidak, kami tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan senang."

"Musuh? Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu." gumam ibu Jaejoong.

"Yah, begitulah kenyataannya."

"Bicara tentang menghabiskan waktu, tadi apa Yunho sudah mengajakmu berkeliling?" tanya ayah Jaejoong dari kursi depan.

"Sudah."

"Kemana saja?"

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu. "Beberapa tempat. Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Ceritakanlah." Ibu Jaejoong melipat kakinya, tersenyum. "Kalian berjalan-jalan kemana?"

"Kolam renang, café, lalu pulang." jawab Jaejoong.

"Cepat sekali-tunggu, kolam renang?"

"Yap. Kolam renang. Aku tidak benar-benar berenang, hanya bermain air disekitar tangga. Yunho tidak ikut berenang, dia berdiri di pinggir kolam sambil memegang handukku." Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Kau bisa bermain disekitar pantai kalau bosan."

"Agar para hiu bisa memakanku? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Bukan berenang di pantai, bermain disekitar pantai. Kau bisa berjemur, lalu memamerkan kulit pantaimu pada Heechul." ucap ayah Jaejoong, menoleh ke arah anaknya dari kaca tengah.

Jaejoong memutar matanya. "Kulit pantai? Maksud ayah menjadi berkulit cokelat seperti Yunho? Tidak akan, membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan."

"Memangnya kenapa jika menjadi seperti Yunho? Itu bukan suatu hal buruk kan?"

'Buruk! Sangat buruk!' Jaejoong bergidik, membayangkan dirinya yang berkulit cokelat, dan menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin…iya."

"Ah, bicara tentang Yunho, itu dia sudah sampai." Ibu Jaejoong menoleh keluar jendela, menunjuk Yunho yang berdiri menunggu di depan pintu restoran.

'APA?!' Jaejoong buru-buru melihat keluar jendela. Dan benar saja, Yunho, dengan kemeja birunya sudah berdiri dengan santai di depan pintu restoran, seolah-olah dia sudah ada disana sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana…"

"Tadi setelah kita pergi, Yunho menuju kemari dengan mobil jeep-nya dan mengatur persiapan restoran. Anak itu memang bisa diandalkan." Ayah Jaejoong melipat tangannya dan tersenyum puas, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong.

'Kenapa dia ada disini?!'Jaejoong menjerit frustasi dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Em…Joongie, kau tidak mau turun? Kita sudah sampai." tanya ibunya, dari luar mobil.

Jaejoong mengedip-kedipkan matanya, bingung. "Eh? Oh, oke." Dia melangkah keluar dari mobil dan merapikan syalnya. Dingin juga rupanya.

"Ayo masuk. Yunho akan berada didalam, jadi kau akan bisa memandanginya terus dengan lebih nyaman." ibunya mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum jahil.

"MWO? Aku tidak menatapnya! Aishh…" Jaejoong melepas rangkulan ibunya dan cepat-cepat menyusul ayahnya masuk ke restoran.

.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan men-death glare setiap orang di meja makan. Seseorang telah mengusulkan bahwa Yunho harus ikut duduk makan bersama mereka. Untung saja Yunho duduk di sebelah ayahnya, bukan di depannya. Itupun Jaejoong harus merajuk dengan aegyo maksimal agar Yunho tidak diminta untuk duduk disampingnya. Ufh…

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Jaejoong?" tanya ayahnya, memberikan buku menu.

Jaejoong membalik-balik buku menunya, lalu menoleh ke arah pelayan yang berdiri disamping meja mereka. "Salmon panggang dengan madu. Kurangi sedikit nasinya."

Sang pelayan menuliskan pesanan Jaejoong pada notesnya, lalu menoleh ke ayah Jaejoong. "Tuan?"

"Seperti biasa saja."

"Baik." Dia mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah ibu Jaejoong. "Anda, nyonya?"

"Salad udang dan anchovies." Ibu Jaejoong menoleh ke Yunho. "Kau, Yunho?"

"Daenjang Chigae." _(tulisannya benar begini, kan? ._.)_

"…daenjang chigae." Pelayan itu mengangkat wajahnya dari buku notes. "Minumannya, Tuan?"

"2 botol soju." jawab ayah Jaejoong. "Kau kuat minum, kan, Yunho?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kenapa hanya 2?" protes Jaejoong. Kenapa dia tidak masuk hitungan?

"Ibu kan tidak minum soju, Joongie."

"Aku tahu itu." Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan melipat tangannya. "Sojunya bukan untuk ibu, untukku."

Yunho menggigit bibirnya, menahan keinginan untuk mencubit gemas bocah yang sedang merajuk ini.

"Tidak boleh, kau belum 18 tahun." Ayahnya tertawa, saat pelayan itu pergi ke dapur. "Tahun depan kau baru bisa."

"Tidak adil." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan mendengus kesal. Dia menoleh ke arah Yunho, dan benar saja, namja itu sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Dengan semburat kemerahan yang menjalar di pipinya, Jaejoong memberikan Yunho death glare terbaiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yunho." Ayah Jaejoong membalikkan pundaknya menghadap Yunho.

Yunho menoleh. "Ya, Tuan Besar?"

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan Besar." ucap ayah Jaejoong, tertawa kecil. "Cukup Jin Suk saja."

"Tapi, ayah saya selalu berpesan untuk tidak memanggil nama Anda."

Ayah Jaejoong tertawa lagi. "Dia memang teman yang nakal, tidak pernah mau mendengar ucapanku. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjelaskan padanya nanti." Dia menepuk pundak Yunho. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ayahmu sekarang?"

"Ah, ayah sudah pulang tadi sore."

"Ke Korea?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Ayah harus menemani adikku yang sendirian di rumah."

"Ah, begitu."

Jaejoong mengubah posisi kakinya. Dari tadi, dia sudah mencoba mendengar percakapan ayahnya, sementara ibunya sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya di telfon. Tapi dia tidak mengerti satupun perkataan dua namja itu. Ah, sungguh membosankan…

.

Tak lama kemudian, para pelayan berdatangan, membawa nampan-nampan pesanan mereka. Satu persatu hidangan diletakkan di atas meja, lengkap dengan botol soju dan gelas kecilnya.

"Nah, ayo kita makan, Joongie. Kau sudah lapar, kan?" tanya ibu Jaejoong, memajukan kursinya mendekati meja.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mengambil sumpitnya, bersiap-siap makan.

"Selamat makan~" Ayah Jaejoong dengan bersemangat mulai menyantap makanannya.

Udara malam berhembus lembut, tersenyum menyaksikan kehangatan diantara keluarga itu. Sesekali ia tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, atau Yunho yang diam-diam menatap Jaejoong, atau ayah Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih kelaparan daripada anaknya, atau ibu Jaejoong yang sibuk mengingatkan suaminya agar tidak terlalu banyak memesan makanan.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Yunho. Istirahat yang cukup ya, besok kami sekeluarga akan merepotkanmu lagi." Ayah Jaejoong tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yunho, saat mereka turun dari mobil dan memasuki villa.

"Baik, terima kasih banyak, Tuan."

"Sudah kubilang, cukup Jin Suk saja."

"Tapi saya-"

"Baik, baik. Kalau tidak mau memanggil nama, panggil ahjussi pasti bisa."

"Ahjussi?"

Untung saja Jaejoong dan ibunya sudah masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam rumah (tentu saja dengan cuek seperti biasa untuk Jaejoong). Jika Jaejoong ada disini, dia pasti sudah menyeret ayahnya masuk dan mengomeli Yunho karena berbicara dengan sok akrab pada ayahnya.

"Benar."

"Um, saya rasa itu tidak begitu-"

"Ah, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Jangan lupa untuk tidur yang cukup, ya?"

"Baik, a-ahjussi…"

Ayah Jaejoong tersenyum puas. "Begitu baru bagus. Selamat malam, Yunho."

"Ne, selamat malam."

.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya begitu pintu villa ditutup. Keluarga ini begitu aneh, tapi sangat hangat dan penuh kebersamaan. Apalagi bocah yang satu itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Dan itulah yang menurut Yunho menarik.

Dingin, kekanak-kanakan, juga penuh misteri.

Yunho terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambutnya. Benar juga, hari sudah sangat malam. Dia sudah mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Waktunya tidur.

Jeep cokelat Yunho pun bergerak perlahan menuruni bukit, kembali ke pos pengawas.

.

.

Jaejoong berguling-guling di kasurnya beberapa kali. Aiish, kenapa susah sekali untuk bisa tidur? Apa karena tadi dia makan terlalu banyak?

Dia duduk di kasurnya, dan membuka kunci handphone-nya.

"Woah, twitter sudah seramai ini." Jemari Jaejoong dengan cekatan berloncatan di layar sentuhnya, sebelum dahinya berkerut. 'Apa ini? Mention dari siapa?'

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata saat membaca mention dari teman dekatnya itu.

_Heedictator: mjjeje Jaejoong-ah! Pergi ke mana selama liburan?_

GLEK.

Bagaimana ini? Heechul sudah bertanya!

Apa dia jujur saja? Ah tidak, Heechul pasti akan menertawakanya…

Apa dia bilang sedang ke Thailand saja? Ah tidak, nanti Heechul pasti akan meminta bukti fotonya, untuk memastikan Jaejoong tidak berbohong. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan fotonya?

Setelah berpikir beberapa kali dan menggigiti bibirnya, Jaejoong mengetikkan balasannya.

_mjjeje: Heedictator Ke pulau pribadi keluargaku tentu saja. Kau?_

TING.

Wow, cepat sekali Heechul membalas.

_Heedictator: mjjeje Hanya itu? Orang tuamu tidak mengajakmu ke Paris atau semacamnya? Wah, liburanmu pasti sangat membosankan…_

Lihat?! Menyebalkan sekali, kan?

Dengan geram, Jaejoong kembali membalas.

_mjjeje: Heedictator Ah, aku sudah bosan dengan Paris. Lagipula, sebagai anak tunggal keluarga Kim, aku harus bersiap untuk mengambil alih usaha keluargaku,_ _kan?_

Mengambil alih? Darimana dia dapat ide itu?

TING.

Jaejoong menyambar handphone-nya dan mendecakkan lidahnya. Heechul memang mudah sekali menyulut amarah orang lain...

_Heedictator: mjjeje Anak baik~ Yasudah kalau begitu, selamat menikmati liburanmu di pulau terpencil, Jaejoong~_

Pulau terpencil?! Beraninya!

"Hanya karena jauh dari Seoul yang penuh sesak dan berisik, bukan berarti pulau ini terpencil!" teriaknya pada handphone malang di tangannya.

Dia menggeser layarnya ke bawah dan merengut saat melihat banyak sekali mention dari lelaki dan perempuan disekolahnya.

'_Jaejoong-oppa, kau sudah makan?'_

'_Oppa, kau berlibur kemana? Aku harap kita bisa bertemu…'_

'_Oppa! Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku?!'_

'_Jaejoong-ah, kau benar-benar cantik…'_

'_YAH! Berhenti menggoda kekasihku! Jangan karena dia selalu memujimu cantik, kau bisa seenaknya terhadapnya!'_

'_Jaejoong hyung! Aku berhasil mendapatkan parfum yang sama denganmu! Sekarang aku sedang di salon untuk mengecat rambutku menjadi hitam sepertimu~^^'_

Jaejoong menatap layarnya dengan bosan. Mereka tidak pernah berhenti membuat keributan, ya? Dan anak ini, tidak bisakah dia berhenti mengikuti gayanya?

Menghela nafas, Jaejoong mengunci handphone-nya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Dia melangkah gontai ke kulkas dan mengambil sebuah kantong plastik besar. Setelah meletakkannya di counter dapur, dia mengeluarkan sekotak wafel, lalu meletakkan plastiknya kembali ke kulkas.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi dapur, dan membuka kotak wafelnya. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya saat dia teringat bagaimana wajah Yunho saat dia memesan wafel sebanyak ini.

Perlahan Jaejoong mulai menyendok wafelnya, dan memasukkannya ke mulut. 'Enak sekali~'

.

Jaejoong menguap saat ia meletakkan piring kotornya di mesin pencuci piring di bawah kompor. Siapa sangka makan bisa membantunya tidur?

Dia duduk di kursi dapur dan melipat tangannya di atas meja, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya. Matanya pun mulai mengerjap lemah sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur, dengan wajah Yunho membayang-bayanginya.

* * *

_Annyeong~ *bow*_

_Atas nama author, saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mem-follow ff ini. I really appreciate it! ^^_

_Ah, chapter diatas membosankan ya? Saya sudah baca berulang-ulang, tapi sepertinya sudah mentok disini _

_Review = faster update ;D_


End file.
